An Everlasting Bond
by PokeyPocky
Summary: Sometimes, it's just too hard to love again. But could a certain Fang Keeper help you trust your heart once more? Rated for some swear words.


Warning: Contains Agito's foul mouth. Read at your own risk.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear.

-----------------------

"Arrghhh!!"

"R-run away! The Ice Queen's gonna kill us!!"

The sight of riders running away from a fight made you sneer.

"Tch!", you scoffed," What a bunch of wimps." You slowly made your way home, glaring at any riders that gaped at you, The Ice Queen, user of The Ice Regalia. You had absolutely no patience for losers who were all talk, and couldn't back up their words with actions. AT riders who couldn't even skate in a straight line; what were they to you? Nothing but trash.

"Hey,you!" A rough, sharp voice said. You ignored this, thinking that you had no time for losers who couldn't even stand their ground in a fight.

"I'm talking to you, bitch!" Scowling, you turned around to see the ass who dared to call The Ice Queen a bitch. You saw a bunch of high school guys, around your age. 'They look like half-assed punks.' You thought before hissing," What the hell do you bastards want?" The one with the spiky, dark hair who looked vaguely familiar said," You're The Ice Queen, aren't you?!"

"Who wants to know?" You retorted, glaring openly at the perverted pig who was staring at your chest. You hated having C-almost-D-cup breasts; they only attracted more and more perverts everyday.

"Kogarasumaru does!" Spiky -head declared, gesturing at his group. You frowned.

"You're...Ikki Minami, right? The kid everyone says is gonna be the new Sky King." you said.

"That's me! The fatass perv staring at you is Onigiri, the blondie with the hat is Kazu -"Hey!"- , the giant in pink is Buccha, and the shark-boy in orange is Agito, or Akito. Depends on his eyepatch."

"Ok...why do I need to know your team?" You asked, thinking,' I really don't have time for this...'

"Because, for some damn-crazy reason, Crow wants to have you on our team!" the kid named...was it...Agito? Yea, Agito said rather irritably, twitching. You sneered back, and thought,' That's right, he's Agito, keeper of The Bloody Road, rider of The Fang Regalia. I heard he joined this team, but why?'

"I refuse." You said simply, and turned to go home.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Ikki cried, but you were already gone with the wind.

----------------------------

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Oh, shut the fuck up." You groaned, smashing your alarm clock to pieces. Today was the first day of your new high school, and you officially hated it.

"Why do I have to go to high school again? Oh yeah, to receive ' a good education, and to make new friends.'" You mimicked, remembering what your parents said. You fell silent for a couple of minutes, trying to ignore the ever-so familiar aching thud in your heart.

'...I think it's too late for new friends.'

You scowled, and got up to get ready for a new level of hell.

------------------------

"Today, class, we have a new student. Her name is _____ _____, and I expect you to show her your best behavior." Meaning, this class was a total delinquent class.

The teacher continued, oblivious to all of the gasps at the mention of your name."______, would you like to tell the class about yourself?"

"Mess with me and die." you simply stated, guessing the class would at least figure out you liked being alone. Whispers crossed the room as you made your way to your new desk.

"No way! That's The Ice Queen!"

"OMG! The Ice Queen is here?! In OUR class?!"

"No way!"

"She's so pretty.."

"Not pretty! She's fucking HOT!"

"Do you think she gives lessons on ATs?"

'Not likely.' you thought, growling slightly.' When are people going to learn that I can hear the shit they say about me?', you thought, cursing your incredible hearing. Luckily, you were given a seat next to the window, so you could look out, gaze at the sky, and not give shit about what the teacher was saying.

'Hmm, the cherry blossoms are starting to bloom…'

THWACK!

"What the hell?!" you hissed under your breath, holding the paper ball that was thrown at your head. You looked around, hoping to catch the offender so you could beat the tar out of them at break-time.

"Hi, Ice Queen!"

You groaned, cursing your luck. The paper ball-thrower was none other than Ikki Minami, head of Kogarasumaru. You looked around, and saw the other members looking at you curiously. Well, Kazu and Buccha were; Onigiri the perv was staring yet again at your chest, and Agito the shark bastard was baring his teeth at you, growling. You frowned at him, thinking,' What the hell's his deal? I never did anything to him, that ass.' Your attention was caught again by Ikki, who was mouthing the words," Let's meet at break on the roof, ok?" You responded by scribbling a few words on the paper, and throwing it back to him. A ghost of a smile touched your lips as you heard the satisfying THWACK and a grunt. On the paper were the words," It better be worth my time, Crow." Ikki smiled.

------------------------------

The roof of the school had a decent view of some of the city; you could see the east side of town, with people walking, running, or just hanging around. The wind was nice; it stirred up a cool breeze that ran through your hair, and through the trees, shaking some leaves. You smiled as a few cherry blossom petals gently floated down towards you.

"Yo, Icy! Enjoying the view?"

Your rare happy moment was gone as soon as it had come, and was replaced with a feeling of annoyance. You whirled around, glaring angrily at the stupid Crow who ruined your peaceful moment.

"Don't call me that."

"So what should I call you? Snowflake? Or just plain ______?"

"Just ______ will do. Now, tell me what you want, and I won't use my ice regalia on you later."

"I told you before, so you know what I want." Ikki said, suddenly serious." I want you to join us." You scoffed, and rolled your eyes.

"Why should I join you? I ride solo, and I'm not planning to change that anytime soon." At this, Ikki frowned, and a girl with glasses you hadn't noticed before stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Ringo. I'm sorry if this is bothering you; Ikki is really persistant. I'm sorry, but I think the only way to get rid of him is to join Kogarasumaru." she said apologetically. You snorted, and turned away.

"Sorry, but I'm just as stubborn as him, maybe more. But tell you what, why don't you guys do something that would get me to at least consider joining you? Something really...impressive, maybe? I don't know what, just do it, and I'll think about it." You called over your shoulder. As you walked away, you heard the team discussing ways to impress you. Scoffing, you thought,' Good luck.' You weren't really planning on joining them anyways.

----------------------

The moonlight was especially bright that night. As you sat on the roof of a tall building, you gazed at the moon above you. The city sounded restless, like you. You were dying to fight some real AT riders for once. Maybe you could fight a member from Kogarasumaru. They did have a keeper, and the potential Sky King.

Kogarasumaru....

It had been a week since the meeting on the roof. Every since then, the team had tried to impress you using many methods, all of which had failed miserably. You snorted. Like jumping off a roof would make you want to be a member of that team. Pathetic.

Suddenly, there was an aura around you that felt...violent? Sadistic? Angry? You

looked around, and tensed slightly but kept your carefree look when you saw the Keeper of The Bloody Road glaring at you.

"Yo, sharky." You raised a hand in greeting, but kept your gaze on the moon, and the dark sky.

WHOOSH!

All of a sudden, Agito was in front of you, glaring like he had never glared before.

"What's the fucking matter with you?!"

"Me?!" You asked incredulously. "Are you seriously asking that? What's wrong with YOU?! All you do is glare at me, like I tried to kill you or something! Jeez, what's your fucking damage?!"

If possible, Agito's glare heated up even more.

"Crow's doing everything he can to get you, The Ice Queen, into Kogarasumaru. Why can't you just lower your pride and JOIN US ALREADY?! Don't you know that the last jump almost landed him in the hospital?! We could have missed our battle training for a month!!"

By now, you had jumped up and crossed your arms.

"Is that all you really care about? Training? If your precious leader got hurt, then why don't you just quit trying to make me join?! I didn't even want to be a part of Kogarasumaru in the first place! So just STOP!!" You cried angrily. At this, Agito sneered and crossed his arms, mimicking you.

"That's what's different with us. I'm part of a team. I know Crow won't get hurt from a simple jump. Believe it or not, I can trust my team, and they won't betray me. Is that what you're afraid of? Being betrayed again by your team? Or getting hurt?"

Your eyes widened, wondering how he possibly knew that. Hearing this, all of the horrible memories came rushing back to you, and that painful, aching thud in your heart pounded more than ever.

'Hey, you're pretty good on ATs. How about joining us?'

'Yea, don't worry. Your opponent isn't that strong. You'll beat him, no sweat.'

'Can't believe you got landed in the hospital. When you get out, make sure to train more.'

'You're useless! Still injured? I don't know why we ever thought to add you to the team!'

As your past came rushing back, you staggered back, asking Agito how he knew.

"I watched all of your battles. I read your statistics, on you and your old team. The Card Sharps, right? Famous for their attacks with knife-sharp cards. And, according to your battle with Gashibi, they were using you to gain his regalia.", he hissed.

"They...told me he was responsible for attacking Sora…They knew I would do anything to get revenge on the one who almost killed him...Sora's like my brother...but in the end, I was the one who almost ended up like him.." you whispered, remembering the pain from Gashibi's attacks.

Agito laughed, sounding evil and mad, yet awkward at the same time. He said," But when you were released from the hospital, you took revenge on The Card Sharps, didn't you? You attacked them, and left them in the ally, unconscious, with close to life-threatening injuries. That's when The Ice Regalia was born."

The silence was deafening. All that could be heard were the city noises, but even that seemed distant to you. All you could focus on was Agito, and how your chest seemed to hurt more and more with each agonizing thud. After what seemed like a lifetime, Agito spoke, for once, gently.

"You know, Kogarasumaru won't betray you. It sounds crazy, but we already trust you. Remember when we first met? You beat up the guys that tried to steal our regalias. That's partly what made Crow want you on our team."

He slowly made his way to you, and cupped your chin with his rough, calloused, yet soft hand. He pressed his surprisingly soft lips against yours, and you both felt the jolting sparks that spread throughout your entire bodies.

'This feeling...I feel so vulnerable to him…but, it's like I can do anything with him. I...I…do I love Agito?' You thought, and, after pondering the answer, you let yourself love, and be loved, for once in a long time.

Unfortunately, oxygen is needed in human life, so you and Agito broke apart, too soon for your liking.

Agito leaned in, and gazed into your eyes.

"Think about it, ok?" he breathed, and was off in the blink of an eye.

----------------------

It had been more than 2 weeks since your meeting with Agito. Since then, you had tried to forget the kiss, and offer by avoiding Kogarasumaru, and distracting yourself with AT part wars. It didn't work. You always won, but something would always distract you from your victories. And that something would always remind you of Kogarasumaru, or Agito.

Finally, you came to a decision.

---------------------

"Oh yea, that last race was awesome!"

"That's only cuz you won, Kazu!"

"Don't forget, Ikki, you still need to work on your speed."

"Hey, I'm faster than piggy, at least!"

"Leave me out of this, Ikki!"

Smiling and laughing, Kogarasumaru made their way to their secret base after an afternoon of training.

"Hey, Ikki! There's a note here for you!" called Kazu, ripping the note off the door. He handed it to Ikki, who read it silently before grinning widely.

"Who's it from? What does it say?" asked Ringo, peering over Ikki's shoulder to look at the note. Ikki continued smiling.

"Looks like we got a meeting with The Ice Queen."

'Meet me on the roof of the school tonight.

------------------------

There was another nice breeze on the roof that night. It was just like your meeting before, except this time, you had an answer to Kogarasumaru's request.

"Yo, what's shaken'?" Ikki called out to you, raising his hand in greeting. You merely nodded, and braced yourself for all of the possible outcomes. After a couple of minutes just staring at the sky, you spoke, interrupting whatever Kazu was going to say.

"So, some time ago, that shark bastard got me thinking," you began, glancing at Agito. He merely smirked back at you.

"...Maybe, I don't...have to be alone all the time. Maybe I could start trusting my team again...And, maybe, that team, could be Kogarasumaru." You finished, chancing a look at Ikki. He was looking up at the sky, his expression unreadable. You frowned, feeling a bit upset that he didn't answer to your request.

"If you don't want me, then I guess I'll leave now." you said quietly, turning to leave.

"Hold up." you heard Ikki say," who said you could skip tonight's training?" You looked at him in confusion. He continued," Just because you're new to the team, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Besides," he smirked," Agito likes you."

"L-leave me out of this, Crow!"

"So it's true! You're in love with her!"

"Fuck off before I use my Fang Regalia on you!"

"Agito! You shouldn't threaten your teammates with that!"

"Yea, Agito, listen to Ringo!"

"Hey, speaking of food-"

"No one was talking about food, fatty!"

"Well, I'm hungry! Let's go get some food."

"You're always hungy, you piggy. But fine, let's go chow down before training."

"Hey, ______, you gonna come? We have to fill you in on team stuff before you officially become a Kogarasumaru member."

You smiled, thankful that you had finally found some new friends and teammates.

"I'll come soon, ok? Be there in a couple of minutes."

The team nodded, and chattered while they made their way down to a ramen shop.

You sighed happily, and gazed up at the sky.

"Glad you decided to join us, Ice Queen." Agito joined you, and weaved his hands through yours.

"You knew I was going to join." you accused with fake anger, poking his forehead. He scowled, rubbing the spot you poked.

"Yea, so what?"

"Tch.'So what' this, sharky." And with this, you pulled him close enough to press your lips against his, to feel the terrifyingly perfect jolts of pleasure that ran throughout your bodies. After awhile, you pulled away, panting.

"Hey, Agito?"

"What?"

"Never leave me alone."

"Never." he promised, and pulled you in for another kiss.

The aching thud in your heart finally vanished.

***************

_BeCaUsE oF oUr **EvErLaStInG BoNd**,_

_We CaN dO aNyThInG tOgEtHeR._

_-----------------------_

L.M.H: Well, that was my first Agito oneshot. Sorry if he was a little oc in this.

Please Review!!!!!!! :D


End file.
